


New Low

by chaos_monkey



Series: Sheppard Distracts Atlantis [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pining, but not like angsty pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Rodney can't stop looking at Sheppard's mouth.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Sheppard Distracts Atlantis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	New Low

**Author's Note:**

> this turned into a series and I blame dd  
> ...and also sheppard.

Rodney McKay, PhD, certified genius, had reached a new low. 

He was jealous of a pen. 

Well, not a pen _exactly._ A plastic stylus. One which was, currently— and had been for some time now— enjoying the attention of John Sheppard’s mouth. 

It was fascinating, really. Sheppard didn't seem to notice he was doing it, but for the entire— Rodney checked his watch— _thirty-seven minutes and counting_ that they'd been assessing Ancient database planet entries, Sheppard hadn't taken his tablet's stylus away from his lips for more than maybe thirty seconds. Tops. 

… And now Rodney was jealous of a _pen._

**Author's Note:**

> (ps. I made a stargate discord if anyone is interested!)


End file.
